


Beautiful

by catboys



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: but like not heavy, really really mushy thing, there is some smut too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboys/pseuds/catboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson loved Mark, and he thought he was the most beautiful being on the earth and he lets him know it, it more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Mark Tuan was gorgeous, he was soft skinned from the body wash and lotions he used religiously, full of wide smiles and laughter that could light up an entire room. Jackson Wang was weak when it came to the older boy. From Mark's personality to the way his cheeks would be rosy and the color would paint across his neck and shoulders, trailing down to his chest when they were alone in the dorms, with nothing but them and the close touching of their overheated skin. 

Mark did things to Jackson, things he never expected to feel from somebody he cherished so close to his heart and saw nothing but good in. It had to be around 3am, Jackson was still awake and so were a few of the other boys in the dorm but he wasn't focused on them, he was focused on the other frame beside him sound asleep. Mark was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking. Jackson was careful when he shifted, his hand ghosting along the slope of Mark's hip cascading his fingers over his bare ribcage, touching over the beauty marks against his skin that always, always was silky smooth. Jackson watched as Mark frowned softly in his sleep, shift a little to push his face more into his pillow and then settled, completely unfazed as Jackson's hand continued to map out the expanse of Mark's side and his back, over his torso and waist tenderly while Jackson kept a tired yet loving gaze locked onto the movements of his hand. 

"Jackson.." Mark spoke up, startling Jackson out of the comfortable silence he had settled in and he's staring up into those tired eyes locked on him. "You're tickling me." Mark's voice was heavy, thick with sleep as he rolled and ended with his head against Jackson's bare chest, his slender hand splaying across Jackson's left pec. "Sorry." Jackson snorted, raising a hand to card his fingers through pale red locks, attempting to soothe Mark back asleep even if he knew Mark didn't need the sleep assistance. "S'fine.. I was having a weird dream anyway." Mark responded, shifting his taller frame to sit up and he's looking nothing but tired as he rubbed his hands over his face, heels of his palms rubbing sleep out of his eyes as his fingers pushed his hair from his face until he's satisfied. 

Jackson just watched him, his hand raising to fall limp against Mark's back, fingers splay against his spine and he's just letting his hand rest there. When Mark looked back at him, Jackson just smiled up at him, really not expecting it when Mark was bending down and pushing their lips together. Nothing more than just an innocent, if not sleepy and sloppy kiss. As Mark parted and started to reel back, Jackson pulled him closer again, hands on his cheeks, pushing their lips together with nothing but tenderness, a hum being passed between them when Mark all but melted against his chest and moved to straddle Jackson's lap. Sliding his hands from Mark's cheeks down to his thighs, Jackson was giving them a slow squeeze, grinning once he felt Mark just softly rock down, grinding slowly and innocently, almost as if he wasn't awake enough to realize it. "Mark." Jackson spoke, pulling back just enough to gaze up at the older boy. "Are you awake enough to want to?" He asked, not really needing to explain exactly what he was talking about seeing as Mark's ears were turning rosy as he nodded, almost shyly even. 

"Let me ride you." Mark spoke, giving Jackson's face and neck tender kisses while he reached across him and to the little bedside table, fumbling for a minute to turn on the small lamp and to grab the stashed bottle of lube. Being able to see what they're doing now, Jackson was the first to leave the hickeys and he's putting them strategically against Mark's chest and collarbones, watching the flush that started with Mark's ears trail down and mix with the purple and blues of the hickeys now donned on his skin. Mark was too occupied in the way their hips pressed and rolled to honestly scold Jackson for some of the hickeys, seeing how they were a little too high up and would be able to be seen. Mark's hands had splayed across Jackson's chest at this point as his plush lips parted, allowing to let moans and soft sighs and gasps spill free without abandon, his fingers leaving little indents in tanned skin and his palms were surely leaving being prints if he were to move them away. Jackson didn't mind any, seeing as his hands were leaving handprints along the expanse of Mark's thighs and hips wherever he grabbed to ground the taller boy with his grinds and rolls. 

Jackson was gentle despite the grabs, his hands soft when it came down to pushing Mark's briefs down and around his thighs, gentle as he helped Mark to relax when he's suddenly exposed and trying to hide himself. "Hey.. Hey, it's just me Mark, you're okay." Jackson spoke, forcing himself to sit up so he could draw the taller boy's face into his neck, lips kissing against Mark's shoulder. "You're gorgeous, you're beautiful, you don't need to hide from me, you know I won't ever see anything but something completely breathtaking Mark." Jackson continued to soothe, even as his hands roamed over bare thighs, giving the inner skin soft squeezes that had Mark gasping and spreading his thighs just a little wider. "You're okay.." Jackson crooned, using one hand to rub at Mark's back as the other continued to smooth over soft skin until he felt Mark relax and take things to the next step, but not without pushing soft and loving kisses against Jackson's lips and jaw, leaving his own soft hickeys behind his ear and on his shoulder. 

Mark was taking his time and Jackson was fine with that, he was fine with letting Mark stretch himself even if it took nearly fifteen minutes before the taller boy was stretched enough not to hurt himself. Jackson continued to be patient when Mark was pulling at Jackson's briefs, getting them off so nothing was keeping their skin from touching anymore. "I love you.." Mark spoke, his voice soft and careful, his eyes searching Jackson's for any sign of disgust or disagreement and as always, there was none and Jackson just grinned as he hummed and peppered Mark's neck and shoulder in kisses. "I love you too, you know this." Jackson responded, his hands against Mark's hips as the taller boy adjusted himself, lining himself up with a hand steady at the base of Jackson's cock, holding eye contact as he pushing his hips down, a moan spilling free at the initial stretch. "So beautiful." Jackson spoke, grinning when Mark shied away and grinned against the skin on Jackson's collarbone. "So pretty." Jackson added, a laugh bubbling up when Mark snickered and shoved his chest, sending Jackson to his back on the mattress and Mark staying upright. They spent a good three minutes just staring at each other with nothing but stupid grins on their faces, even as Mark started to rock his hips again. 

Their pace was slow, Mark taking his time in fucking himself on Jackson's cock, and Jackson was nothing but patient as his hands roamed over Mark's frame, touching over his hips and thighs, pumping his cock here and there to give him some added pleasure. They didn't rush it. When Mark moved faster, Jackson just laced their fingers and placed their hands on Mark's thighs, grinning lovingly up at the older boy. Even if neither of them lasted long enough to drag this out, Jackson didn't care. He loved watching when Mark came, how his thighs would attempt to close, his knees would raise up and he would almost sob out Jackson's name in a needy slur, his entire body quivering and that always, always pushed Jackson over the edge. Mark never complained when Jackson came inside of him, in fact he sat stiller and moved carefully whenever he did almost to not ruin the moment. As Mark came down from his high, Jackson was soft as his hands splayed over Mark's back, smoothing over hot skin, just giving him so much love and affection while Mark pulled his hips up and made Jackson's cock slip free. 

"Did I ever mention how pretty you are?" Jackson asked when Mark laid down against him, neither of them caring for Mark's cum sticking their bellies together. "I don't think so." Mark teased, giving a grin as Jackson chuckled, humming at the rumbling against his cheek. "You're the most gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking being I have even seen, there is nothing in this entire world that could match how beautiful Mark Tuan is, and I'm beyond thankful he lets me see him like this." Jackson spoke and if he were to continue, Mark was sure to blow a fuse with how red his face is and how wide his grin was on his lips. "Shut up.." Mark teased, biting at his bottom lip as he nuzzled his face into Jackson's throat, just exhaling softly as he went slack. "I love you." Mark spoke, sleep creeping on him. "I know, and I love you." Jackson responded, arms sliding around the slender expanse of Mark's waist and just holding him, a smile on his lips as he finally let himself get back to sleep with the warmth of Mark against him.

**Author's Note:**

> A random Drabble for a friend, please leave me any comments about needing to fix something!


End file.
